Naruto and Sasuke's Morning Routine
by Shichan0999
Summary: It's just another morning of married life for Naruto and Sasuke Namikaze-Uchiha.This is a one-shot with a possible companion depending on reaction and reviews. NarutoXSasuke. Mention of M-preg.


Hello! My first fic I'm posting This is a one shot with a possible companion one shot. Depends on you guys if that one gets done. It is AU! Minato LIVES! SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Whatev.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke or Minato or Naruto or any other Naruto characters! I wish I did but alas....no :( Please to enjoy the ficcy!

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke's Morning Routine**

"Naruto? Na-ru-to!? Naruto! Daddy!!!!!!! Wake up!" Chi screamed at her father one more time before she started to bang on his forehead. "Papa is making breakfast and he said 'We're not eating until that Dobe wakes up and get's his but down here!' So get up cause I'm hungry." She said whining in a pitch so high their dog Shinu started to wail and Naruto finally opened his eyes and grabbed his daughter.

" So your papa is sending you to wake me up now huh? Huh?" He said tickling Chi.

"Daddy........stop it........I....can't........breath!" She got out in between fits of laughter. Naruto sat up in his bed and flinched at the bright sun shining through the window.

"Okay tell your papa I'll be down in a few minutes okay? And let Shinu outside."

"K daddy!" The little raven-haired girl jumped off the bed happily and headed out the bedroom door with the puppy in tow. Naruto got out of bed and tugged a shirt on over his head. He stretched his arms over his head and took a deep breath.

"Mmmm...Smells like cinnamon rolls and ramen, my favorite combination!" Now filled with a new determination to get the morning started he turned and headed towards the kitchen. When he got to the bottom of the steps he could see his husband standing with his back to him cutting some ham to put in the ramen. He walked over quietly and put his arms around Sasuke and kissed his neck tenderly. "Good morning love, how's breakfast coming?" Sasuke put his knife down and turned around in his arms. He then proceeded to flick Naruto in the forehead. "Eeeeeh! What was that for you Teme!?!"

"You were supposed to be up an hour ago and I had to get Chi ready for school and start breakfast!" He pushed Naruto away and turned back to his cooking. "We can not have another child if you keep acting this way! You aren't responsible enough now with your job as Hokage and with Chi. Maybe we should wait til she's older to start trying again." He said in a strained yet firm tone. Naruto forced him to turn back around and kissed him fiercely enough that Sasuke didn't have time to resist before he was overwhelmed with the passion that Naruto was putting into this one kiss. He had only ever kissed him like this when he had finally said yes to Naruto's proposal after two years of saying no. When the kiss finally ended Naruto and Sasuke were both breathing heavily. They were bracing themselves against the counter. "You know we still have to talk. You can't just kiss me like that to get out of an important discussion."

"I know but you need to know that my job will not keep me from taking care of you and Chi and whatever kids we have in the future. But there has to be some other reason for this. No offense, but you usually aren't this emotional. What's wrong?" Naruto asked locking eyes with his husband. Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and guided it to his stomach. Naruto looked on in confusion and then it dawned on him. "No! Are you sure? Did you go to the doctor yet?" Sasuke just nodded the affirmative to both questions and before he knew it he was being swung around the room by his husband. He was laughing so hard it was infectious and the most unusual thing happened. Sasuke began laughing, Sasuke never laughed, Uchiha men didn't laugh, it was like a law or something right? Well anyway no matter how weird it was it was happening and soon Naruto put Sasuke back on the ground and chastely kissed him on the lips. Immediately after he bent down on one knee and began to speak to Sasuke's stomach.

"Naruto I'm only about three weeks. I don't think he can hear you yet?"

"He? How do you know it's not another girl?"

"Just a feeling, that's all." As Naruto continued talking to Sasuke's stomach their door to the backyard opened and someone walked in carrying Chi and Shinu. "Naruto. Your father's here get off the floor. Hello Mr. Namikaze." Sasuke said shyly.

"How many times have I asked you to please call me Minato? Please Sasuke you've been married to my son for six years." He said chuckling and setting Chi and Shinu on the floor. Chi ran over and pulled on Sasuke's pants.

"Papa are you gonna have another baby? I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?" Chi asked smiling at her papa.

"Yup in about eight months. I'll help you mark the calendar later." He said winking at his daughter as she began to jump and run around them screaming in joy. Minato walked over and grabbed his son's hand lifting him off the ground and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oooooh! You know your mother is going to freak out again. She might just pass out from joy! And pictures, I must have pictures of everything! Sonograms and please let your mom plan the baby shower this time, I know Sakura did it last time and that was ok but your mother might kill me this time around! Oh so exciting!!!" Minato spun him around as Naruto had just done to Sasuke.

"Dad! I'm glad you're so excited but I need to breathe!" Naruto squeaked out.

"Oh. Sorry. Hehe...I must be off now though. I've got to tell your mother! Bye son! Bye Chi! Bye Sasuke!" Minato screamed the last goodbyes as he ran out into the village on his way home to deliver the good news.

"Well! We had a very exciting morning but I need to get to work at the Police station, and you to run the village. And this little girl has school." Sasuke said as he picked Chi up and poked her on the nose. "Now let's eat breakfast and tomorrow we can go shopping for the baby. What do you think Chi?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Chi ran to sit at the kitchen table and began eating her ramen. Sasuke walked back over to the counter and put the ham into Naruto's ramen and walked over to the table where he had already sat down. As his family ate their breakfast Sasuke began to thank the gods that he had gotten so lucky to have a family like this. He felt a hand on his stomach and looked down seeing Naruto's hand there protectively covering their child. Sasuke reached down with one hand and laced their fingers together and started to eat his breakfast with the other. His life couldn't really get any better.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this one-shot. I just really did it on a whim, because I felt I should contribute to the site. There will be more stories to come from many different anime and books. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm thinking of maybe doing a companion one-shot to this of Naruto's trouble proposing to Sasuke. Let me know if you think i should and ideas are always welcome! :{


End file.
